kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Xin
Xin the Panda Monk is a Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins, unlocked by paying $4.99 as an in-app purchase and at the Shrine of Elynie on Steam. He starts at level 5. Description A mysterious stranger from uncharted lands. His martial abilities are unique and effective. Xin can single handedly deal with the meanest enemies and storm upon hordes with his secret techniques. Those foolish enough to cross this unusual wanderer promptly receive an unforgettable crash course. Literally. Skills DARING STRIKE (active, cooldown: 18 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : In the blink of an eye, Xin attacks the most powerful enemy, dealing 100-140 / 160-250 / 230-350 True Damage and stunning it for 1 second. He also deals 12-24 physical damage to the enemy blocked. INSPIRE (active, cooldown: 16 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Xin's furious roar inspires nearby allies to deal double melee damage for 3/5/7 seconds. MIND OVER BODY (active, cooldown: 20 seconds) (1/1/1 hero points): : Xin drinks his special concoction, healing himself for 60/120/190 health over 4/6/9 seconds. PANDA STYLE (active, cooldown: 26 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : An ancient secret technique that deals 30-55/55-100/80-140 physical area damage to all nearby enemies. Hero Spell PANDAMONIUM (active, cooldown: 30 seconds) (4/4/4 hero points): : Calls 4/5/6 panda warriors that quickly attack enemies, each dealing 120/160/180 True Damage. Stats Tips and Tricks Despite what his stats might suggest, Xin is not a tank or a lone fighter: * His high health and armor plus regeneration skill helps him to tank a bit, but he will still fall quickly in one-on-one combat versus tougher enemies. * His movement speed and attack rate are low. * His Daring Strike skill will often make him attack other enemies than the currently targeted one, lowering his damage potential. However, he is a great support character when mixed with barracks: * Inspire can transform soldiers and reinforcements into killing machines, doubling their damage output for 7 seconds. Luckily, the skill recharges fast, giving an almost permanent buff to the units around him. * Panda Style allows him to kill lower tier enemies, so that soldiers can concentrate on stalling more dangerous foes. * Pandamonium is good at catching small leaks and killing weak enemies, and can be used to help a choke point that is in difficulty. The spell is also useful at killing somewhat stronger foes such as Hoplites, or weakening much stronger enemies. * When teleporting with Daring Strike, the currently targeted enemy will stay blocked. * If Xin is ordered to move to a different location while using Daring Strike, he will teleport to that spot upon the move's completion, somewhat supporting his mobility. Quotes * "Panda Style!" * "Fear is the only darkness." * "Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah!" * "Skadoosh!" * (death) "Ooh!" Trivia *'"Panda Style!"' ** Many styles of martial arts are named after animals, some of which are seen as Kutsao's skills. *'"Fear is the only darkness."' ** A line spoken by Master Po in the 1972 TV Series 'Kung Fu'. *'"Oh-hoh-hoh-hoah!"' ** Though not instantly obvious in written form, when spoken it is the opening chant of the song 'Kung Fu Fighting' by Carl Douglas. *'"Skadoosh!"' ** The catchphrase of Po, the lead character and titular 'Kung Fu Panda' from the 2008 Dreamworks film. *Both the character and the skills of Xin are inspired by the Pandaren, a race of warrior monks seen first in Warcraft III Frozen Throne and then in World of Warcraft expansion Mists of Pandaria. Gallery Xin_Action1.PNG|Xin at rest Xin_Action3.PNG|Bonk! Xin_Action4.PNG|A daring strike Xin_Action5.PNG|Pandaemonium Xin_Action6.PNG|Glug glug glug.. Xin_Action7.PNG|Zzzz... Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes